


Stuck With You

by avengergrace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengergrace/pseuds/avengergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrations are running high for Simmons and it seems like every little thing is bothering her, even Fitz. After arguing with him, she’s in a rush to complete her duties for the day. And it’s no surprise when Fitz chases her and follows her into the elevator. But the one thing she didn’t expect was to get stuck in there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from imagineyourotp on Tumblr! It was the post that said "Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight." So of course I had to write something for Fitzsimmons. :)  
> This is also my first post on here so I'm still figuring things out! I will soon be uploading all of my other works from Tumblr.

"Ugh! Fitz, come on! This is the third empty packet of crisps I’ve found near my lab station! Is it so hard to to dispose of your trash properly? Or better yet, DON’T EAT IN THE LAB?!"

Simmons was fuming. She was already having a rough week, two of her experiments had gone wrong, she had somehow ended up breaking the toaster while trying to cook a simple slice of toast, and she managed to confuse her stain removal spray with bleach, leaving her favorite t-shirt ruined. 

Now she had to deal with Fitz’ crazy shenanigans. He really wasn’t a total pig, he just had the tendency to be a bit lazy sometimes, meaning he wasn’t the best at cleaning up after himself. Having to find his garbage in her work area was the rotten cherry on top of her already miserable sundae.

“ _Jemma_ ,” he hissed. “why are you bein’ so pissy about everything today? You’re never like this. I don’t know what’s wrong but you don’t need to blame me for it.” he turned away from her.

Just before Simmons could make her next remark, Coulson interrupted.

"We’re almost at The Hub, make sure you have everything you need." he pretended like he didn’t hear their argument and casually walked off toward the cargo bay. 

Simmons suppressed her frustration. She rolled her eyes as she gathered her things and strode out, leaving Fitz on his own.

...

Simmons had just dropped off her equipment in the labs at The Hub, setting everything up properly, ready to be used. Shortly after, Fitz arrived, dropping his box of stuff on the counter top in front of Simmons, staring her down.

As they had gotten there, a thunderstorm pounded at the windows around them, seeming to amplify each other’s anger. 

"What the hell is your problem?” Fitz snarled.

"Oh, nothing, Fitz! Just get over it, okay?!" Simmons turned, but Fitz reached over and grabbed her wrist. She gasped.

"Fitz, what are you doing? Let go!" she jerked away.

"No, Simmons, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me why you’re so angry." his eyes boring into hers.

"Maybe if you weren’t such a _slob_ , I wouldn’t be this angry!” she raised her voice.

Fitz scoffed and shook his head. “I’m the slob? I find that funny since you’re the one who has piles of dirty clothes scattered across your room! You can barely even find the bed!”

"It’s how I sort things out! It’s not always like that. But you, you are constantly making a mess of things!” Simmons yelled, practically falling over the table.

For a moment, Fitz’ eyes went soft, but quickly recovered to his rage. 

"Stop being ridiculous, Jemma!" he pleaded furiously. "None of my habits have ever bothered you before! I know you’re just taking your problems out on me!" 

"Hmmph!" Simmons turned aggressively on her heel and stomped away toward the elevator. The rain outside pouring harder than ever.

"Jemma!" Fitz chased after her. "Jem! Oh, come on! Just stop this already!" he shouted to her.

She tried her hardest to get into the elevator and leave before Fitz could get in with her, but right as the doors were closing he stumbled in, panting. 

Simmons didn’t acknowledge him. She kept her head down as she pressed the button for the main lobby.

Fitz stood on the opposite side of the small space, slumping against the wall, fidgeting with one of his belt loops while he figured out the right words to say.

A deadly clap of thunder taunted at them from above. The lights in the square ceiling flickered once, twice…

And then the elevator came to a stomach churning halt. 

In the darkness, Simmons shrieked.

"NO! NO THIS CAN’T HAPPEN! NO!" she frantically pounded at the buttons, not even sure what she was pressing. 

"Jemma! Jemma are you okay?! Are you hurt?" Fitz waved his hands outward, reaching for her.

"Oh, yes, I’m just _peachy_." He could almost feel her roll her eyes in his direction. "Today is just the worst! And you haven’t made it any better, Fitz." she crossed her arms.

"At least you can’t blame me for this one." he laughed sarcastically.

Simmons let out a sharp exhale. As she turned to lean against her side of the small room, the emergency lights came on. Dim, but now allowing the two to see each other. Simmons felt a twinge of guilt when she saw Fitz sagging into the wall, like a child in a time-out corner.

The silence was excruciating. Fitz spoke up.

"Jemma, you know how I feel about you. And all I want is to make you happy. And if that means never eating crisps for the rest of eternity then I’ll do it just so you’ll talk to me again." he said in defeat, pounding his fist on the wall.

Simmons looked up, wanting to respond.

"Fitz, I just-" but he stopped her.

"No. No more talking. Just come here.” Fitz turned and cleared the space between them in no time.

His eyes urgent, he took Simmons head in his hands before she could even register what was happening. 

His kiss was fire. And she got caught in the flames. 

Simmons was still for a brief second, a bit shocked by Fitz suddenly moving his lips over hers. But she began to kiss him back, and any ridiculous problem that she had been worrying about that day had quickly been forgotten.

Fitz’ hands slid down to her hips, pushing her backward into the wall, not once breaking the kiss. 

His arms snaked around Simmons’ torso, their bodies pressed together, bones dancing against one another’s. Their kissing was frantic, fast-paced. Fitz needed her so much, that even though he had her like this, it still didn’t feel like enough. He craved every inch of her, right here, right now.

He moved his lips quickly, but gently, down her neck and to the tip of her collarbone.

"Leo, I-" Simmons let out in a breath.

"Shhh." Fitz met her eyes and smiled playfully, sealing their lips together again. 

Simmons gave in and let her hands explore, caressing the back of his neck, ruffling his hair, squeezing his shoulder. When she ran a finger down his spine, he gasped.

"Jemma," he whispered menacingly as he took hold of her jaw with one hand "that tickled." 

She chuckled devilishly, this time running all of her fingers down his entire back. Fitz shivered.

"I don’t think you know what you’ve just done." he said, trying to look stern.

"What?" Simmons laughed. 

Another grin spread across his cheeks. Fitz grabbed her by her waist tightly with one arm, and began using the other to tickle her, all over her stomach and around to the nape of her neck.

"Oh! Oh no, Leo that’s not fair!" she shouted through her explosive giggling. "Stop! Stop it! _Leopold Fitz!_ ” 

He was laughing harder than her now, grabbing her again with both arms and tackling her to the floor. 

Fitz straddled her lower half, keeping her legs from kicking while he tickled her up and down her sides.

Simmons pounded at his chest, both of them still laughing beyond their wits as she tried to beg for a truce. 

"Leo!" she panted "Truce!" 

"Hmm. Let me think about it." he tantalized, moving his whole body on top of her.

Fitz enjoyed teasing her. Brushing his lips across hers and then retreating when she leaned in. Nibbling softly at her earlobe and making her squirm. 

"Okay…truce." he said "Only if you promise to stop bein’ a big fat jerk to me and tell me what’s really bothering you."

Simmons raised one eyebrow. “Fine. Now let me up.”

"Ah. Not gonna let you go that easy." she looked confused "If you want me off of you, you’re gonna have to kiss me." he puckered his lips.

"Oh heavens, Fitz, really? How old are you?" she toyed.

"And make sure it’s a big slobbery one too." he winked.

"Ugh, boys." Simmons sighed.

Fitz eased off a bit to let her sit up. She didn’t hesitate and grabbed him by the collar. She planted her lips firmly on his, not worrying at all how messy it was. 

Tangling up in each other again, they did not notice the power come back on. When they felt the elevator give a slight jerk as it arrived at the main floor, they scrambled.

They started to get up just as the doors opened, Fitz pushing off of Simmons and trying to quickly help her to her feet. They realized how obvious they must have looked when they saw the rest of the team watching them suspiciously.

Coulson cleared his throat. “Were you guys stuck in there?”

"Yes, sir, unfortunately, um…" Simmons sputtered.

"We were on our way down when the power shut off, yes. But everything’s fine. No injuries or anythin’." Fitz’ face was bright red.

"Well, we have to go. Wheels up in ten." Coulson gave them a glare.

Fitzsimmons nodded nervously and rushed off toward the Bus, holding hands only once they knew they were out of sight.


End file.
